draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunder Valley
History During the great war, a Dragon Warhead came down not too far south from Claydrin. The Bomb didn't explode, but drilled itself deep into the valley between two mountains, creating a huge crater in the process. The massive impact split the earth and created a labyrinth of gorges, canyons and caves around the crater in the center. This dry, barren region is now known as Thunder Valley. The name originates from the acustic effect of the canyon walls, that throw back every noise and therefore multiply it, until it can be heard from miles ago already. Due to the unusual large amount of metal and oil in the region, as well as the simple necessity for it, motorized vehicles are quite common in this region, adding to the constant, distant sound of Thunder. Locations Center In the Central Crater, the remains of the Dragon Warhead lay buried deep below ground level. Altough it didn't explode, the radiation is still far too high to access the crater without high-tech protection suits. Right above the crater, two tall mountain raise, the east of them being home of Thunder Mountain Radio, the local Radio Station. It can be reached by a narrow mountain path. North Northwards lays a dry wasteland, and beyond that, the border to Claydrin. The region is fairly civilized, as most bandits do not dare to operate this close to the border. The biggest town is Rockwater Gully, a mining base that exploits the various ores that were brought to surface by the impact. East Right east to the carter lays a vast massive, where the water of the melting snow above has dyed the earth in rare green. It's inhabited by a nomadic tribe that keeps cattle and does a little agriculture. They're usually peaceful, but wary of outsiders. West Unlike the eastern mountain, the western one is not high enough to feature snow, so there is no water that would allow agriculture. However, it's a region rich of ores, and a lot of mines are found here. The number of bandits equals the number of guards hired to fend them off. South Counterpart to Rockwater Gully, the city in the south, Sizzlebridge, lays in a field with lots of tectonic activity, meaning, gas. The name is quite fitting, as the town itself is a large bridge, leading over this region of poisonous gas, while useing it at the same time for energy production. Factions Bandits Common in almost every part of Tunder Valley, a few different tribes have established. Toothbreakers They mostly operate north of Sizzlebridge and south of Rockwater GUlly, assaulting and robbing travelers inbetween. They're not too heavily armed, but prefer ambushes and nightly attacks, which makes them quite dangerous. Their name is self-explanatory. Tunnel Snakes Mostly found in the western mountain, their base is supposedly underground, and they often dig into the tunnels of the mines with the purpose of stealing everything they can get their hands on. Due to that, most of them are armored equally or heavier than the guards. They're also known to abduct every female they can. Grass People Altough they're not primarily bandits, most citizens still regard them as such, since they refuse to live in one of the cities. They're normally peaceful and ready to trade rare fabrics and produce with outsiders, altough they're not too trusting. Also, they're armed and more than willing to fight if someone threatens their herds. Sizzlebridge A city built on poles, it's the only way to enter the valley safely. Beneath, a vast, poisonous swamps produces an endless amount of gas, which is first refined and then either sold or converted into energy directly. Additionally, oil was discovered below the swamp, and pumps have been erected to flow it. Both is the cities main source of income, and large trucks travel between north and south to bring it to Rockwater Gully. Altough the concentration of gas in the city is not directly dangerous, it's still advised to wear some kind of protection when staying there longer. For this reason, most inhabitants wear gas masks constantly, and only take it off when they're at home. They strongly seek cooperation with the grass people and exchange weapons and other industrial articles in exchange for food and clothing. Rockwater Gully Counterpart to Sizzlebridge, Rockwater Gully is located at the northern end of the Valley and strongly cooperates with the mines in the west. It's said that they don't care where they get their minerals and ores from, be it the miners or the Tunnel Snakes, but there is no other safe address close by for support. Located half in an underground cave, a constant cloud of smoke comes from the chimneys above the town. Inside the cave, the metals and other substances from the mines are processed and used to produce all kinds of metalwork, from repair parts over mining machines to bullets and weapons. Thunder Mountain Radio Sitting in an old Clayd military base on top of the easter mountain, Sky High Ty runs his Radio Show, informing about storms, bandit assaults, sightings of the Claydian military or other noticable news. On top, he plays music in the times between the news. Trivia * The whole setup is strongly influenced by popular post-apocalyptic seetings, such as Mad Max or Fallout. * This region is free to be used for RP, character backgrounds, fanfics or anything else you might come up with. If you have questions that are not answered by the article, feel free to ask me: BacaloV. Category:Fourth Era Category:Lore Category:BacaloV Category:Location Category:Draíohan Location